The present invention relates to video signal processing, and more particularly to a mix/effect status display for providing an operator with more simultaneous status information without consuming the real estate necessary for the button/knob per function approach.
The current state of the art in video production switchers is to use buttons which modify the setup of a mix/effect (M/E) bank to indicate the current status for the setup parameters. This practice causes problems when there isn""t enough room on the panel for a button or knob for every function. The common method of overcoming real estate limitations is to delegate controls between similar functions. For example one set of keyer setup buttons and knobs has traditionally been shared between all of the keyers on the same M/E bank. Status can only be displayed for one of the function groupsxe2x80x94the status for other function groups is hidden. As production switchers become more complex, more delegation is required and more status is hidden from the operator.
What is desired is an M/E status display that provides the operator with much more simultaneous function group status without consuming the real estate necessary for the button/knob per function approach.
Accordingly the present invention provides a mix/effect (M/E) status display that provides an operator with much more simultaneous status information without consuming additional real estate. The status display is provided next to the transition area at the end of the source control button rows. A working buffer that controls the video processing algorithms for the input video to produce the desired output video also provides status information to a status display driver so that any changes that occur which affect an M/E are immediately reflected on the status display. All of the buses coupled to the M/E are displayed with information about the current source coupled to the buses as well as the source control button rows that are active. Also information about a transition as well as the M/E operating mode are displayed. Together with the other information displayed an operator has a complete view of the status of the particular M/E.